1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for a ship's hatch or a similar opening, and more particularly, to a device for covering a ship's hatch or similar opening which is exposed to weather or environmental conditions, whereby the opening can be closed by a cover that is at least partially removable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable covers of this type are known in the art, as disclosed in German Patent Application Number DE-OS 24 21 902. This application discloses a device for moving and folding sectioned hatch covers between decks, and the like. This cover can be brought from a horizontal closed position for cover sections connected in articulated fashion into a folded opened position. Even during partial opening, however, there is still so much open space between the stowage goods and the hatch opening that water is able to penetrate into the ship's hold during bad weather. As a result, loading and unloading ships with pallet loads is often delayed to prevent possible damage to the cargo. This leads to longer wharfage times, resulting in higher wharfage fees.